


Magnetism

by terminal



Category: Metal Gear, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Kinda tangetally related to Witness Our Ascension, Some other people are mentioned briefly, This won't leave my head so have some complete nonsense, but noncanon I guess, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminal/pseuds/terminal
Summary: Mercy: *gets accidentally science'd into another world*Monsoon: hewwoMercy: oh shit, why didn't I think of a cool magnetic cyborg body(The actual thing is written a little too properly for an idea this dumb)





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this out of my system before it invades my vaguely normal crossover fic. Please read with zero expectations for anything to be explained.

Doctor Angela Ziegler was, to any outsider, an exceptional individual. Sweet, caring, driven to help those in need, a skilled physician with experience in nanotechnology and cybernetics, possessed of a sharp intellect and yet unmarred by hubris - in short, a perfect angel.

Anyone who knew her from college, however, would call her a fucking nerd.

Her roommate, Moira O'Deorain, often found her snoozing into books on nanites or anatomy or engineering at 3am, curled up into a position that most doctors (including herself) would call "asking to get a bad back before you're even born". Grace, a gentle black man who worked on the Valkyrie project with her, had lost count of how many times he had seen Mercy give an excited (and slightly manic) smile whenever new breakthroughs were made on their research. Even though she was much older now, her strong love for science had not diminished one iota; often leading to complete non-sequitur comments to total strangers.

Meanwhile, the man now known as Monsoon, of the Winds of Destruction, had a penchant for being rather flippant about, well, everything. People who only knew of his track record of murder, drug and human trafficking, terrorism, and other atrocities would expect a cold and sadistic assassin without a drop of mercy in his veins.

This was absolutely true.

But given that the particular lean of his sadism leaned heavily towards mind games and psychological bullshittery, he was also shocking bad at suppressing his urge to keep talking with - or at - suspicious individuals who gave him an interesting first impression (as opposed to just killing them or giving them a savage beating and taking them captive like Sundowner and Mistral).

Given all this, it was rather predictable that the good doctor's first reaction upon being zapped into a different time and place via a lab accident and seeing a certain magnetic cyborg was an excited smile and a gleam in her eyes like a scalpel, accompanied by:

"Excuse me, but if you wouldn't mind I would love to give you a through physical examination."

And that the cyborg's response upon being confronted with what sounded like a blatant pick-up line coming from a complete stranger who had just appeared out of thin air was a toothy grin, a languid gesture of his hand, and:

"You're quite forward, hmm? I might sound old-fashioned, but I would rather we get to know each other a little first."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where to go from here so I guess it's complete lol


End file.
